Talk:List of Undumped Games
misc links just few links that might be worth looking over, i'll leave them here for now because im lazy sky league's list: http://www.efgcw.com/?dp-bbsthread-579.html rinkaku's: http://www.geocities.jp/rinkaku89/pachigame/index_pachi.html couple of educational carts, dunno about including stuff like this: http://fctobira.gozaru.jp/sukiou.htm http://fctobira.gozaru.jp/iaku_nezumi.htm - Taizou 20:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) also: http://piratedgamescentral.blogspot.com/2010/03/big-sintax-post.html tons of sintax stuff yay/ -- Taizou 14:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Removed Pokemon II from the list because the game has been dumped unknown stuff. Don't want to put these in the list just yet because theyre either based on my vague memory of something that may or may not exist, or might just be a misleading box/label or something: * Pokemon Metalic (sic) (GB/C) - seen for sale somewhere, years ago. Also for note this is just a english translation of pokemon ruby by yong yong. * Digital Monster 2001 (GB/C) - listed on the label of a multicart I have that doesnt work. (edit: its just a hack of Primal Rage, see here) feel free to add your own. Taizou 16:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) "The Ancient and Modern Heros" Is this dumped? I looked for a ROM and haven't found one yet. The Crabs have been activated. (talk) 20:37, June 23, 2015 (UTC) This game has not been dumped to my knowledge. KingPepe2010 (talk) 03:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) It was. But it was someone related to sky league. Pokémon Jade for GBC Was this hack of Telefang Speed even dumped? It was dumped. It is on telefang forums. 18:57, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Ali jibril Editing list Can i edit your list. I get it. In case someone doesn't know who posted the above question, it was made by the Kdma guy. KAGEsk8 (talk) 20:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Gluk the thunder warrior Gluk the thunder warrior I dumped this game yesterday. Where can I publish it? Werrock (talk) 18:19, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Make a video about this game on youtube then make a mediafire link to the description on said video King Nikola (talk) 20:40, March 29, 2016 (UTC) Make a video? Thats not my cup of tea. Is there another less complicated way? Werrock (talk) 18:47, March 30, 2016 (UTC) If you have dumped it, you can upload it somewhere and post it on the Pirated Games Central Forum if you wish. KingPepe2010 (talk) 23:31, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I got help and now it is posted: (Wikia's Terms of Use prevents ROM links, sorry! KingPepe2010 (talk) 16:11, April 3, 2016 (UTC) ) Werrock (talk) 16:02, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Policeman User lidnariq over at nesdev forums cracked the banking code of Policeman and I managed to dump this also. Will get back with a link when posted. Werrock (talk) 08:16, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Ok. King Nikola (talk) 06:34, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Oh wow, that's pretty amazing! Please share it when you can! KingPepe2010 (talk) 15:51, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Actually, it just hit me that ROM links can't be posted on Wikia as it violates their Terms of Use. I've made a topic on Pirated Games Central Forum for your dumps and if you would like to, you can sign up there and post them or I could post about them. KingPepe2010 (talk) 16:11, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Please continue posting them. Can I send you an email with new postings as they become available? Werrock (talk) 15:38, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure! Send them at kpepe@live.com KingPepe2010 (talk) 16:28, April 5, 2016 (UTC)